Crossing Rivers
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: All Haruno Sakura remembered was falling a sleep in her nice warm bed and then next thing she knew, she woke up to a fire-breathing dragon. Sakura/Kili CROSSOVER ONESHOT


_Summary: All she knew was that she fell asleep in her warm bed and the next thing that happened, she was facing a fire-breathing dragon. Sakura/Kili Oneshot-Crossover_

Fandom: NARUTO & THE HOBBIT

Main Pairings: SAKURA/KILI

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Action, Romance

Warnings: Crossover, Language, Violence, ooc a bit

A/N: x.x This took me some time to write. I noticed their wasn't many Naruto and The Hobbit fanfics out there, so I made a small one-shot involving two of my favorite fandoms. I just owned my own original characters and the plot. I do not and will not own both Naruto or The Hobbit.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Crossing Rivers**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

When Haruno Sakura had finally woken from her slumber she was met with brightness of the morning sun above her. She groaned wiping her eyes from sleep. Did she slept outside again? No, she was sure she was in her bed the night before. Was she kidnapped then? She had no clue. There was a few birds flew over her. The wind blew gently against the trees making them rustle loudly. She took her time to sit up, her head beginning to throb against her skull. This was strange, and when she closed her eyes tightly focusing on everything around her for any sign of a charka signature that her sensei had taught her to do, she found nothing. There wasn't even a fade sign of one anywhere. She sighed heavily, standing up realizing she was still in her sleep clothes. She was wearing a bright pink pajama's set with matching socks.

The place she was in was like no other she saw before even on her travels doing missions with her team. This place seemed much more clearer and much more purer. Sakura searched for what seemed like a good ten minutes around for any sign of life but gave up when she found none but wild birds. She walked on the shore. She looked over the sea and saw a cluster of small buildings in a distance, reminding her, her first C ranked mission that turned into a high B rank with her team. Was she there then? No, she wasn't. Her head voiced, if she was she could see the new Naruto Bridge that the villagers had build many years ago. The breeze picked up and she shiver. Maybe they have some answers on where she was.

Sakura took in a deep breath and soon she gathered small bit of charka on the sole of her feet and begin to walk on the water effortlessly. Her foot sunk just for a moment, soaking one of her socks, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to reach that small village to clear her confusion. She wondered if her sensei noticed that she was gone. She even wonder if Naruto even noticed. She shook her head of all doubts. It was useless to carry those now. She need to address her situation and find a solution. That was what her sensei taught her.

The moment when she reached the docks, something wasn't right. The wind dropped and the clouds turned into the darkest shade of grey she had ever seen. There were smoke coming out of small houses and a few people shrieking. That was when she saw them. The ugliest creatures that she ever set eyes upon. The creatures were somewhat deformed and small. Goblins maybe? She thought those doesn't exist. Two of them set their eyes upon her with the biggest grin on their faces. They were armed with two odd shaped swords.

They both let out the loudest shriek before pouncing upon her. She didn't think and her survival instincts kicked in automatically. When they were just mere feet away from her she slammed both of her fist into their chest and with a bit of charka they flew back screeching in pain, falling into a heap on motionless limps yards away. Some other odd creature passed her with speed that only fit with a shinobi. Creatures with pointy ears armed with daggers and bows. They barely gave glance at her before shooting down a bunch of goblins down without much effort.

A man with long brown haired soaked in grimed and muddy water ran across of her to some tower, a huge iron arrow a size of a staff was in his hands when he made way. That was when she felt her feet glued to the ground. She felt her blood freeze over. Roaring loudly overhead was a dragon. A real fire-breathing dragon! It circled around the village with haste roaring angrily down below and then there was fire...allot of fire.

Something, more like someone grabbed her arm jerking her away of the fire's path, slamming her against a wall of a near by home roughly. The body of the stranger pressed against her shielding her from the hot flames of the dragon. The dragon roared once more before circling then hovering a few yards away, breathing fire down to it's victims. Shrieks and cries of the victims below pierced her ears and heart.

The stranger didn't move, but she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. His dark locks of hair tickled her nose and the scent of sandalwood met her. She felt instantly dizzy, a few moments passed and they stayed like that till the stranger breathe out in relief pulling away.

"Nice to meet you like this, mi'lady." The stranger grinned, he was small in size for a man but bigger than a child. He must be a midget of some sorts...a cute handsome midget, Sakura reasoned.

She blinked at his words. He eyed her clothing odd, before he pushed her back toward the docks.

"It would be best if you get a boat and leave." He told her, before he took out his bow and shot at a nearby orc with such speed and grace of years of practice.

"You wouldn't be safe here, mi'lady." He winked before he ran off to a different direction with a slight limp, leaving Sakura with a wildly beating heart and wild emerald eyes.


End file.
